Naruto's Training Interuption
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Goku comes back to life with namekian dragonballs falls to the leaf village trains with naruto and enters the martial arts tournament First fic please dont comment bad. REMAKE OF THE FIRST FIC I EVER WROTE HOPE ITS IMPROVED


Years after Cell's defeat, between the Cell and the Gt sayaiman sagas. In otherworld, Goku has achieved ssj3 and is more powerful than ever. King kai telepathically contacts the Nemekians on New Namek and tell them to bring Goku back to life. They do as commanded.

Then, Goku jumps back to earth as a super saiyan. The jump was so accelerating it put Goku in shock. While in shock, Goku's body became paralyzed. In this paralyzed state to which Goku was not concisions of, he lost his ability to fly, and lands on the wrong side of the planet.

Meanwhile, Naruto in his maturing age, during the period between Naruto and Shippuden, is training solo. He said that he will avenge 3rd Hokage and return to the village with Sauske. He said to himself "and no Demon sprit is going to get the best of me. So for hours at a time he would train in his own hidden dojo. He had a tree indoors! He punched it 500 times. Then, when finished with that he would do 1500 pushups, then 200 sit-ups, then afterwards would do 700 jumping-jacks. He practiced this routine for a whole year, then was ready to go to the World Martial Arts tournament.

When the ninja was training one day, a strange man fell through the roof. Then immediately the man got up an introduced himself, " Hi im Goku the super saiyan. Then, soon after, Naruto asked "what's a sai-" Goku cut him off, " a saiyan is an race of vital warriors from Planet Vegeta, originally ordered by Frieza to kill races and take over their planets. I was one of these vicious killers, but luckily I got sent to earth as a child and hit my head. I caught extreme amnesia and did not know for a long time. I eventually figured out when my brother came to earth and told me. So I defeated my brother Raditz, then my brother Turles, then the prince of saiyans Vegeta, who eventually became my comrade, Frieza, then an extreme android named Cell." "Hey, I heard of that guy Frieza he got defeated by Vegeta's son Trunks right?" asked Naruto. "Correct," answered Goku. "That Cell guy was defeated by your son Gohan right" "Correct again," Goku responded.

"Now tell me your story, you look real strong, I know it couldn't have came naturally." So the story of the chunin exam, the tournament, the fox demon, and the possessed friend was broken down and explained to Goku then the two trained for a month. This coincidence begins a new friendly bond.

Goku trained with Naruto for a month after Naruto told him he was training for the tournament, then Goku had told Naruto about his history with the tournament. Then, he gained his flying powers back. So he took 16 year old Naruto to the martial arts tournament, and introduced him to the gang, but Goku had missed a lot.

The other Z-fighters had learn their own fusion technique, and had practiced. The martial arts tournament had changed a lot. If the two powers look equal in the battle, three rounds between the competitors would proceed. When Naruto invited his chunin exam friends they rushed over. When Naruto and Hercule fought Naruto won with ease when future fusion gotenks and rock lee fought, gotenks won with ease. Then Naruto and Gohan fought. Naruto defeated Gohan in round two. Then Kakashi and piccolo fought Piccolo unleashed his true power and nearly kilt Kakashi. Then Vegeta and Gaadra fought. Vegeta rain victorious. Then Goku and Naruto had to fight. Then a pirate entered the tournament and intervined when Naruto and Goku was about to proceed. " Hi my name is Luffy, I am pirate even though I can't swim, im looking for the treasure of one piece. Then since Naruto and Goku's match was phosphone untill the finals, { because we all know their going to make it.} Naruto was relieved. Naruto and Luffy foght Naruto was a hit away from losing, when he unleashed his nine tail fox chakra. Then after the tournament {which Goku had won}

Naruto went back home to search for Sauske. Naruto and Goku didn't see eachother again for a long time, But things were never the same for those two. Deep within the underworld, the villians watched. They some how came back to life and headed straight to the leaf village.

Android 17 blew threw Kakashi's head. Babadi came from the future and possess Sakura. Frieza blew up Kiba. and Cell { in his imperfect form} killed Jariya. The only people left of the leaf village, after five years, were Naruto and Lady Tsunade. Naruto was oblivious to what was going on around him, and Lady Tsunade was n a business trip.

Meanwhile back in the Dbz universe, the nine tail fox demon that came out of Naruto five years ago, has destroyed New Namek and kilt mostly all the Namekians, except the elder, Piccolo, and Dende. The only reason that these three were not kilt, because Elder Namek is on the secret planet of the kais, Dende is hiding deep within the Earth, and Piccolo has already been absorbed by Majin-buu! Just when Goku was about to potaro earring fused with Vegeta, he instant transmission to Naruto, told him the situation and taught him how to do the fusion dance. Then they performed it correctly first try, and instant transmission in front of Majin-Buu. "As Gorotu, the super ultra fusion of ninja shinnobi Naruto, and Super saiyan Goku, I'm here to defeat you Majin-Punk." "How dare you call me a punk im way stronger then you could possibly dream of being. Ha-ha pretty hilarious, seeming I'll blow you to bits" said super Gohan buu. "Super Goruto, Ultra-ninja-supreme." "Kame-Rasengan. Then the defeated buu coughed up Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan. So Naruto stayed with the Z-fighters for a month, in which they had held their own tournament. Then Naruto had three wishes on the dragonballs. The first was to wish Sauske was cured, then to wish he was there with them, then the last was to restore the lives killed by the Z-villians and to transport the leaf village there so Goku and Naruto could stay together.


End file.
